


Me and My Kind

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Conversations, Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Guy Talk, Halloween, Past Love, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I guess I ruined her for the rest of us when I left her standing in my dust.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 14





	Me and My Kind

Chris loved Halloween. He loved trick or treating, he loved costumes and he loved parties. As a celebrity, he was fortunate in that he got invited to many a party on Halloween and so he found himself at Robert Downey Jr’s annual soiree dressed as a cowboy. He loved it. The atmosphere was electric. As the kid’s party died down and retrospective parents and nannies shepherded them out the atmosphere started to come more alive as everyone got a bit ore drunk. He saw people he had worked with for years dancing on tables and throwing up in garden bushes dressed as cops or fairies which made him laugh. 

As the party went on Chris decided to have a moment and made his way to the bar Robert had erected in his backyard which was accompanied by its own bartender. He sat down on a barstool and waited to be served. The bartender served him within a couple of minutes and sat watching the world go by as he nursed a beer. As he did he was joined by Henry Cavill. They had never worked together but they had met several times and since he was another famous Hollywood actor in his late thirties with no kids Chris found they had a lot in common. Henry was a pretty solid guy. They chatted for a while, enjoying a beer or two unbothered by the rest of the party. Chris was having a good time until he heard it. Y/N’s voice. 

_**Yeah that's my old girlfriend** _ _**S** _ _**aw her when she walked in** _ _**H** _ _**er hair's a little longer but she's still lookin' stronger than sin** _

As Henry chatted to him about something Chris looked up and spotted her on the other side of the bar. She was dressed as a little red riding hood and the tight costume bad Chris’ heart beat a little faster. Henry noticed that he was no longer listening and looked at her too and feeling both sets of eyes on her as she ordered a drink she looked up and spotted them staring. Chris smiled at her as did Henry and she smiled back self consciously. She probably figured they were talking about her though they weren’t given that she and Chris had dated for quite a while. As she got her drinks she smiled once more and then disappeared into the crowd without speaking to them.

‘She’s cute,’ Henry said obviously noting the competition between them as they both eyed her up. ‘Yeah, she is,’ Chris said, ‘she seemed to like you.’ ‘You think?’ Henry asked with a smile. ‘Well, I’m assuming it’s you she was smiling at not me. She’s my ex-girlfriend,’ Chris said sipping his beer. ‘Oh,’ Henry said, ‘well I was gonna buy her a drink but it doesn’t matter.’ ‘You can ask to buy her a drink. I don’t mind,’ Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders. ‘Really?’ Henry said with a shimmer of hope in his voice. ‘Yeah. I mean she never dressed in capes and corsets when we were dating but I’m pretty sure. Though I think I should warn you about her,’ Chris said and Henry sighed. 

**_No I don't care if you buy her a drink But she's not the kind of girl you think Oh cause back when we were lovin' she thought cowboys were something Now they ain't_ **

‘Let me guess this is the ‘she’s a psycho’ conversation ex-boyfriends have when they don’t want their girls to date anyone else right? Dude I thought you were better than that,’[ Henry grumbled. And Chris laughed, ‘No way, she’s a great girl honestly. We really clicked and when we split it wasn’t cos we fell out of love or anything-’ ‘You still love her?’ Henry said with a quirked eyebrow. ‘Nah, I’m over it,’ Chris said, ‘she’s a great girl honestly but she’s done with other actors. We’ve got friends in common and after me, she told them hat she was over dating actors.’ ‘Why?’ ‘We’re hardly the easiest type of guy to date, are we? We work for long periods of time, we’re either away on location or when we’re at home and at work we’re out for like 14hours a day. Then we’re either doing press or touring which means more hotels, missed date nights and time apart. Then comes the press. They’re nasty. They pit you against one another or insist you are dating other people or cheating.’ ‘They do that to everyone it just comes with the territory,’ Henry rebutted. ‘I know that and so does she but after a while, it can grind you down. Imagine seeing rumours about your spouse cheating when they’re with that person for a lot of the time because they’re filming together or doing press it can make you paranoid.’ ‘Yeah I get that,’ Henry said. Cause she's over buckles

**_She's over spurs To her you're just a heartache in a pearl snap shirt Been lassoed and let go for the last time No she ain't just over me, she's over me and my kind_ **

‘And the fans don’t always help,’ Chris said, ‘don’t get me wrong they mean well but some of them can get a little intense. I think she even got a couple of death threats on Twitter when I mentioned her in the press.’ ‘Damn,’ Henry said looking forlorn, ‘so you’re saying there is no chance for us?’ ‘I don’t know. I think she’s over the whole dating actors thing to be honest with you but go for it man,’ Chris said nodded to where she was dancing with a friend. Henry nodded chugged the rest of his beer and slid off of the stool next to Chris and walked over to her. Chris watched with a smile.

He didn’t stand a chance.

**_Lassoed and let go for the last time_ ** **_S_ ** **_he ain't just over me, she's over me and my kind_ **


End file.
